The Package
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What happens when a package addressed to Benny shows up on Mark and Roger's door? Of course all the Boho's want to open it. Whats inside? R


Disclaimer: I dont own RENT

Everyone was in the loft just hanging out everyone exceot Mimi that is she was running late because she was working later last night and today she had to do laundry which leads us to right about...

"HERE!" Maureen yelled

"No No No Maureen just because your bored doesent me you can do that!" Roger yelled back at her

"Yeah Maureen dont move our funiture around! we has it that was for almost 15 years!" Mark yelled at his Ex

"Yeah its been right where its always been ever since 1995" Roger told her

"HoneyBear just put the couch back" Joanne told her

"But I'm bored!" Maureen whined

"Maureen why dont You and Me and Collin's play Candyland?" Angel asked her

"No Collin's always cheats!" Maureen yelled

"What?! I dont Cheat! Angel tell her I dont Cheat" Collin's yelled at Maureen

"Well you DO always move your piece 2 more spaces then you should..." Angel said

"I do not...Only Once...Or Twice" Collin's admitted

"Why Collin's why do you insist on Cheating?" Maureen asked in a pissed off tone

"Because I get a sweet yummy prize" Collin's told her

"Collin's there no prize in Candyland" Mark told him

"There is when you play with with Angel at our house" Collin's said laughing

"Ok then...Dont wanna know" Joanne told them

"Yeah same for me" Mark told Collin's

"Hey Guys what's up?" Mimi said walking in the door with a package

"Nothing much" Roger told his Girlfriend as he kissed her

"So Mimi...Whats in that Box? Is it for me?" Maureen asked

"I dont know I was walking out of my place and when I got up here it was in front of you door" Mimi told them

"So Mark what did you order?" Roger asked

"Nothing" Mark told him

"So can I open it?" Maureen asked

"No Maureen you cant its illegal to open mail that is not yours" Joanne told her

"So Mimi who's it for?" Collin's asked

"It says its for Benny..." Mimi told them reading the box

"LETS OPEN IT!" Maureen and Collin's and Roger yelled at the same time

"Roger you will NOT open this box it is NOT yours" Mimi told Roger taking the box away from him

"HAHAHA YOU GOT TOLD OFF NOW I'M GONNA OPEN THAT BOX!" Collin's yelled and started to open it

"Go ahead Collin's open that Box" Angel said and just stared at him

"Ok Cool" Collin's said as he started to open it

"But...Remember there will be a price to opening it" Angel warned him

"And I'm willing to pay it" Collin's told her

"The Price is if you open that Box no sex for a month" Angel told him and he handed it to Maureen

"Not worth it..." Collin's told Maureen

"Maureen if you open that Box then that would be wrong and you would go to jail" Joanne told her

"Fine I wont open the box" Maureen said as everyone sat there and stared at it

"Hey Joanne" Angel said to her with a Smile

"What?" Joanne asked

"Ok so It would be illegal to open that box right?" Angel asked

"Yeah sadly it would I wanna know whats in it just as much as you guys do" Joanne told her

"So if it opened accidentally it wouldent be illegal right?" Angel asked with a Smile on her face

"No I guess not" Joanne told her

"So What if I sent Roger and Collin's and Maureen out for some Beer and once they went downstairs they realized they forgot the key? and Mark had to throw it down but forgot to put the package down and dropped it on the sidewalk?" Angel asked Joanne

"That would be REALLY unfortunate for the box it would fall and open and EVERYTHING would fall out" Joanne told her

"Collin's I'm Thirsty wanna go on a Beer run?" Angel asked Collin's

"HELL YEAH! Roger and Maureen come with me" Collin's told them as all 3 went to "Get Beer"

Not even a Minute later

"SPPPPPEEEEAAAKKKKK"

"Mark? Its Roger look we forgot the key could you throw it down?" Roger asked him

"Are you sure this is legal?" Mark asked them

"Yes it is" Joanne told him

"Now here take the box and Drop it" Mimi said handing it to him

"What if it breaks?" Mark asked

"Then we'll know it was breakable" Angel told him as she pushed him on the fire escape and threw the box at him

"Hey Guys I brought the key" Mark said holding the box

"Then throw it down already" Roger told him

"Ok heres the key..." Mark said throwing the key and the box

"Sorry Guys My box fell hope everyones ok" Mark told them

"Nah Man were fine but I'm VERY sorry to tell you your box opened" Collin's told him

"BRING IT UP ALREADY" Mark yelled as they quickly ran back up to the loft

"SO WHATS IN THE BOX?" Mimi yelled

"We dident look yet" Roger told them

"Here Maureen tell us whats in it" Collins told her as he handed her the box

"Wow..." Maureen told them

"WHAT?" They all yelled at once

"How to Evict your tentants without them singing or lighting fires's for Dummys" Maureen told them

"I cant believe he thinks that would work" Roger said Laughing

"Theres more...Theres those Pill's to make your You-Know-What bigger" Maureen said throwing them at mark

"And you threw them at me because?" Mark asked

"You obviously need them" Roger said Laughing

"Heres a Picture of Mimi naked in the shower of her apartment" Maureen said as Roger pulled it off of her

"I'll take that...and I'll throw it in the trash so no one can see this...Yeah...Hehehehe" Roger told the group as he put it in his pocket

"You know he's not getting rid of that" Angel whispered to Mimi

"Theres a Blow up Doll in here too" Maureen said as she handed it to mark

"WHY? WHY DO ALL OF YOU THINK I NEED THIS???" Mark yelled

"Ok Fine Gimmie them and I'll throw them out" Maureen Told him

"No I'll do it" Mark told her

"And you know Mark's gonna keep them" Mimi Whispered to Angel

"SPPPPPEEEAAAAAKKKKK"

"Mark? Roger? It's Benny Hey I was wondering If a Package got delivered to your house it was supposed to come to mine but I think they sent it there by Mista--" Benny started to say as Roger answered the Phone

"Hey Benny Its Roger Sorry No one here saw a Package maybe its coming late?" Roger suggested

"No I called the company and they said they dropped it off" Benny told him

"Well No package here if I see it I'll call you" Roger said as he hung up

Once Roger Hung up everyone started laughing so hard they almost pissed there pants 


End file.
